F.A.Q.
Q: I have the hair of fire from Peltos, the idol of dwarfs and the kuro blood how come I cant use the recipe for the guardians? Q:I sold my Rock Cutting Sword now what will I do? A:You can make another.Since you have the recipe all you have to do is find the items.Iron Spider Web can be find from the Stigia's boss of Spider Buru.Crazy Follower's Cloth is dropped by the Naraka who's also in Stigia.Just make sure to save before fighting the monster in case he doesn't drop the desired item.Same thing applies for the bosses.Reload your save and fight again if the monster or boss if they don't drop the item you want. Q:I want to fight that boss or that X monster again.How? A:You can fight the bosses again through hunter quests you can get from base leaders.For example you fought and defeated Water Dragon and you want to fight again.Just go to Evan and choose quest and choose the Water Dragon quest.Now you can go and kill it again. Q:I want to fight that boss again but Evan or any other base leader doesnt have it in his quest list.Why? A:Because your hunter rank is not high enough.Just do a few lower level hunter quests and increase your rank then try again., Q:Generator quest of Gehena(Desert Area).I deactivated a generator but I can't find any other because there are locked doors everywhere.How come? A:There are four generators in Gehena area.Everytime you deactivate a generator just warp to the Naru base and talk to Emil.He will will give you a key for your next destination. Q:I can't get Water Dragon drop the fluid of water dragon even though I fought him countless times.Why? A:Because he doesn't drop it.And it's not an item but a recipe itself.It can be found from the Hell Guardian through hunter quest.He's located just before the Inferno boss.Just save before fighting him and reload if he doesn't drop it. Q:Where the hell is the Bacuarium.I need lots of them. A:There is only one place I came across that cursed ultra rare mineral.Cave of Darkness-Hidden Cave in the cave of evil-3.It's so damn rare that you better give up and move on for other recipe items. Correction: Bacuarium has been found in other mineral deposits within the Cave of Darkness. However, the Hidden cave has the highest number of mining opportunities and is relatively close to the exit so that it can be refreshed quickly. This makes it the best location to look for this ultra rare mineral. - DraconianArmy Q:How can I get that chest on top of the tree in Stigia? A:Just do a double jump near tree, when you are at the highest point immediately use a skill and jump again.There you have it. Q:i m a Pslasher lvl 46 , and i have to kill Elan or how is called ( Perna 's brother) ... can u help me with some exp farming for my lvl ... :D i read other pages but what u should do if u was me ^-^ ? A: I don't know exactly where you are but you must have gotten lucky multiple times. My advice, find unfinished quests, kill monsters around your level (center of chaos might be best for you to start, then move to the malaborse area and just move up from there). i don't know how the hell you managed so far, i was challenged by Greed 1 at level 48 so i leveled up. i really hope you weren't a level 46 i would have expected to be a level 90 before that. im a level 53 on the ice boss (crazy bitch). B. Use the Scar Explosion Tactic, I was able to beat him at level 51. It took me 2 tries, use the special potions that recover 60%. I used a full set of Jara equipment that were variation or destruction. It costs a lot and obviously I did a lot of merching to get the money but get 1 LVL 2 Knowledge soul for scar explosion and 1 lvl 2 Scar Knowledge soul. I'm sure you know where i am heading with this, anyhow I am Pwnagingage I lost my account due to the new app being released. I used to play the original and now started to play again, Good Luck.